Talk:Finding My Father
Thanks for using my line. I laughed so hard when I read it, that my dyslexia started to act up.... Or that was my laptop shaking. TATN / Thalia! 05:54, February 20, 2010 (UTC)Sparrowsong 06:21, February 20, 2010 (UTC) LOL. What are the best parts so far? Sparrowsong 05:54, February 20, 2010 (UTC) "Gosh darnit Luke stop being such a player!" and "Up until about a week ago I didn't know she existed. But she clearly does." They made me lol XD TATN / Thalia! 05:56, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Yeah. That, and when Gabriella clings to her dad. Sparrowsong 05:57, February 20, 2010 (UTC) They were all hilarious. I still can't believe Hermes said gosh darnit. TATN / Thalia! 05:58, February 20, 2010 (UTC) What do you mean? Sparrowsong 06:00, February 20, 2010 (UTC) It's just weird. I mean, hearing a child say that is fine. But hearing a grown man say it is just awkward. TATN / Thalia! 06:02, February 20, 2010 (UTC) I know. He would have said "gods dammit" if a five-year-old hadn't been there. Sparrowsong 06:03, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Why didn't he at least say gods darnit? I mean, isn't Gabriella pagan along with her father, being a quarter blood and all? TATN / Thalia! 06:04, February 20, 2010 (UTC) For some reason, I think it's weird when a god says "oh my gods" or "gods darn/dammit." Sparrowsong 06:05, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Same... Maybe... Zeus dammit? TATN / Thalia! 06:07, February 20, 2010 (UTC) But then Gabriella's other grandpa would be pissed off. Sparrowsong 06:07, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Good point. He's saying gods dammit because he's not the only god...? TATN / Thalia! 06:09, February 20, 2010 (UTC) '*Shrugs* Should I have Luke/Thalia attempt a non-custodial parent abduction on the day Gabriella is supposed to be with Thalia/Luke? When you said "Uh-oh, I hope being in Luke's car is a good thing!" you gave me that idea. Sparrowsong 06:10, February 20, 2010 (UTC) You should. She's taken from Thalia. TATN / Thalia! 06:12, February 20, 2010 (UTC) '*Nods* Luke makes a really good kidnapper. Plus, he's self-centered at time, and I could really see him doing that because he wants to keep Gabriella for himself and not have to share her with her mom. Sparrowsong 06:14, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Luke you selfish bastard. That is one helluva great idea. TATN / Thalia! 06:16, February 20, 2010 (UTC) I know! Sparrowsong 06:18, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Ugh! Phototslash gave me writer's block! Do you have anything else you want me to update? TATN / Thalia! 06:20, February 20, 2010 (UTC) LOITR? Sparrowsong 06:21, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Sure. I like the idea. Oh! I had a great idea for it from this morning! HAHAHA! TATN / Thalia! 06:22, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Spill! Sparrowsong 06:22, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Amber wakes up to watch Adam beat the shit out of Todd. Thalia took the triplets away and Todd gets killed. TATN / Thalia! 06:25, February 20, 2010 (UTC) '*Pounces on you* You have to do that! Sparrowsong 06:29, February 20, 2010 (UTC) I am now. Don't worry. Are you working on anything? TATN / Thalia! 06:29, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Can't think of anything to work on. I kinda have a bit of writer's block on this story right now. Sparrowsong 06:30, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Ummm... Hell Is For Children? Echoes In The Night? TATN / Thalia! 06:32, February 20, 2010 (UTC)